Save Me: Outtakes
by wordnerd4
Summary: I had been right about one thing that night: I was changed forever. She had my heart.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So this is just an outtake from a story I'm currently writing. It's a Ginny-sorted-in-Slytherin story. I know, not the most original thing ever, but I hope my own personal writing style and twists will keep it interesting! The actual story will be completely in Ginny's POV and all outtakes will be told by other characters. This is the scene that made me want to write this story in the first place and is from Harry's perspective.

Enough of my ramblings!! Let me know your thoughts in a review! I'm sure they'll help give me some inspiration to write more of the actual story instead of spending all my time on outtakes....

**Edit:** First chapter of Save Me now posted.

* * *

"No!" It was nights like those that made me glad I'd gotten into the habit of putting silencing charms around my bed before I go to sleep. That was the third time that week I'd woken, screaming, from a dream about Sirius's death. Sweat dripped down the sides of my face. It was too hot even though I'd already kicked my blanket off in the middle of the night.

I got up and went to the window, hoping to let some cool air in. It didn't help much. The stifling late July heat didn't let up too much, even at night. It did get a little less stuffy, though, so I felt like I could breath again.

The moon was full that night, or at least very close to it. The sky seemed so clear. There wasn't a single cloud to obstruct the view of the stars. They seemed to twinkle extra bright, as if they were dancing in joy or anticipation.

I shook my head at that thought. _Pull yourself together, Potter! You're just used to being at the Dursley's. The city lights don't let you really see the stars._ Deciding looking at the sky was dangerous to my mental health, I looked down at the unkempt Weasley lawn. That's when I saw her.

She was… dancing.

No, not necessarily dancing. There was no music and she wasn't doing any sort of dance step. But there was a kind of _rhythm_ to her movements that reminded me of a dancer. She flowed, slowly, from one gesture to the next.

She was spinning gracefully, arms held out to the sides, palms facing the heavens as if she wanted the moonlight to hit as much of her glowing pale skin as possible. She really was glowing. The soft moonlight seemed to focus on her, it condensed onto her white nightgown and reflected light back. She shone like and angel in the night. She was a moon goddess.

I watched, mesmerized, as she threw her head back smoothly mid turn. Her long, straight, bright hair flowed behind her. Her loose nightgown flew out at the bottom as it hid her form modestly while unknowingly hinting seductively at the curves it was covering. She looked so innocent. She seemed do young, so carefree, pure… as if she was free of the taint Tom Riddle left on her heart. As if the snakes hadn't taken her from us.

She changed the direction of her spinning dance so gracefully I almost didn't realize it. One of the straps on her nightdress began to slip down her shoulder. Her rotation brought her face directly under the moonlight and into my line of sight.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

I had never seen her face like that before. It was so… serene. Time seemed to slow as I took in every detail of that face. Her eyes were closed and even from way up in Ron's window seat I could see her dark eyelashes against her pale skin. Light seemed to absorb into her face, making the light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks stand out exceptionally. Her soft lips were curved up slightly at the corners, giving her an expression of utter bliss.

At that moment I would have done anything for that beautiful creature below me. She had my heart, my soul, my life if she wanted it. I was hers in that instant. I felt connected to her in a way that I would never feel with another person again. She was my whole world for those few brief seconds that felt like eternity and I knew I would be changed inside forever.

Her rotation carried her face away form me again, letting my lungs start working again and my heart catch up. My whole body tingled and I was on edge as I waited for my next life-changing glimpse of her face. The movements that were graceful and beautiful in their serenity just seconds before were torturously slow to me now. Finally she completed her 360 twirl.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

This time her eyes were open. Where I expected to see joy or peace dancing in those dark, deep brown eyes, I saw something else, something cold, something… dangerous. They glinted in the suddenly sharp moonlight. I knew I wasn't looking at the innocent girl I'd met the summer before second year. This was a young woman who was coming into her own, one who had seen more darkness in her 15 years than most witches and wizards don't see in their whole lives. She was frightening.

Her porcelain skin still glowed in the night, but now it seemed less pure and more as if she was sucking the light from everything around her. The same smile that just seconds before stole my heart with its joy, I now saw with true eyes: it was the malicious smirk of cruel intentions. It felt as if any second she would open those deceptively inviting lips as swallow my soul.

I wanted to look away. I wanted to get as far away from that window as possible and hide under my blankets till the safety of daylight came.

But I couldn't do that because in that instant she saw me. Her glacial gaze rooted me to the spot as effectively as a well placed sticking charm. I thought she would be angry. I thought she would stop dancing immediately and storm off. I thought an Avada would fly from her eyes and I would be dead before I hit the floor. She didn't do any of these things. She kept dancing.

Her eyes locked on mine, she rolled her head on her neck and rotated her shoulders seductively, mockingly. That strap fell completely now. Her slight smile, if you could call it that, widened, grew bigger, more vicious.

My chest started tightening in pain from not breathing. I would die there without a second thought, so caught was I by her gaze. They would find me in the morning, lifeless, glassy eyed, still staring at the spot where I saw an angel dancing by moonlight.

I couldn't panic. I couldn't worry. I couldn't even analyze the situation. All I could do was feel horror. And longing. And fear and awe and pain. And desire.

That's right. I desired the monster I saw in her. I desired her body and her freedom. I wanted a taste of the power she was reveling in. I wanted inside her world.

Right when I thought I couldn't stand it any more, when I felt like every molecule in my body would fly apart she broke eye contact. She let out an amused little giggling "hah!" that I could just barely hear echo up there and swung her head down, dancing around in circles faster than before with a sense of exuberance that was missing earlier.

I flung myself away from the window, breathing in giant gulps of air. I was panting as if I'd just run a marathon. Slowly, I moved, stumbling to my bed. I pulled the blankets all the way up to my nose.

I was shivering.

I was so cold, almost empty, as if she had taken something precious from me. I tried to tell myself that she was a monster, that I should watch her and be weary; she was not to be trusted. I had even convinced myself that those feelings I'd felt at first when I thought she was so angelic were nothing more than a fleeting misjudgment.

* * *

I woke up several hours later to bright sunlight shining onto me from the open window. My shower was hot and breakfast was huge. The snitch found its way into my hand four times before we called it quits and landed.

Overall, it was a very normal day.

Except for the dream that kept spinning around my head. A dream of soul sucking angels descending upon me and a moon goddess I would die for. I woke up cold and happy.

For the remainder of the summer I would wake up in the middle of the night and rush to the window, trying to get another glimpse of her. She was never there again.

I had been right about one thing that night: I was changed forever.

She had my heart.

* * *

Again please leave a review! Any comments are welcome, whether they be adoration, constructive criticism, or all out flames!

Oh! And if you can guess the song that inspired this scene I will give you virtual snuggles! ;)


End file.
